Anything Can Happen (Season 8)
This is the eighth season of the music group game called Anything Can Happen with applications being open from the 25th of June 2019 for 5 days and the top 12 finalists for the live shows being revealed on the 2nd of July 2019. This season The Duels have changed up once again with at the end of the show the Artists will be randomly assigned to 3 teams and one chosen will duel each other with a Panelist deciding who wins and their whole team will be immune. Then another duel will take place with the other 2 teams with the losing team having 2 points deducted. This is the starting point of something that is original in this group game that involved the contestants sending in mission songs relating to a specific category worth 25% of the live show rankings and that only one judge can send someone home at a live show making important decisions. Kat, Ryan and Scotty decided to come back as Panelists this season. Finalists The top 12 finalists were revealed on the 2nd of July 2019. Here are the different finalists with their users and the place they were eliminated during the competition. Results Summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two and was saved after the sing off. - Contestant was eliminated after the sing off. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking. - Contestant won a Team Duel and is immune to the next show. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking and won a Duel. (*) - Contestant lost a Team Duel and had 2 points deducted. 'Live Show Details' 'Show 1 (5/6 July)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Max Stone - Based his decision on how Sam has the edge performing on a completely different level compared to Max who didn't go beyond. 'Show 2 (8/9 July)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Scotty was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Scotty: Sam Tsui - Based his decision on it being so close between them but decided on who was the better act in the end based on their vocals. 'Show 3 (11/12 July)' This is a Double Elimination. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 1st sing off Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Lorena Bućan - Based his decision on the Artist who gave him goosebumps when singing in the sing off. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 2nd sing off Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge since Kat couldn't vote. *Ryan: Christina Aguilera - Based his decision on how both Artists performed very well showcasing the strength of their vocals and did not want to make this decision but saved Grimmie on providing something better and having better vocal control. 'Show 4 (14/15 July)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Kat was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Kat: Christina Grimmie - Based her decision on how Kelly is more capable of going further while Christina has run her course. 'Show 5 (17/18 July)' This is a Double Elimination. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 1st sing off Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Jessica Sanchez - Based his decision on that he thought that both Artists shouldn't be in the Sing Off but should have been in the Final 2 of the Season and based on who performed the Sing Off better with their vocal rangers and overall admire more. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 2nd sing off Kat was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Kat: Jessie J - Based her decision on how this wasn't a nice decision to make and decided to send Jessie J home base on it being a worser performance in the sing off compared to Matt. 'Show 6: Quarter-Final (20/21 July)' This is the start of the Back to Back Shows taking place in 3 nights. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Kat was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Kat: Tori Kelly - Based her decision on who deserves it more and can make it to the Final based on this performance. 'Show 7: Semi-Final (21/22 July)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Scotty was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Scotty: Kelly Clarkson - Based his decision on how it was close between these two but thought Matt had the better performance. 'Show 8: Final (25 July)' 'Mission Results ' 'Show 1 (Australia vs New Zealand Artists)' 'Show 2 (70's Songs)' 'Show 3 (Non-English Songs)' 'Show 4 (TV Themes)' 'Show 5 (Baby in the Title)' 'Show 6 (Covers of The Beatles)' 'Show 7 (Anything)'